Noche de Tormenta
by Krx.BlackRoses
Summary: Porque siempre que hubiera una tormenta él iría a su lado... GoenjixFubuki
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

Bueno este es mi primer fic de Inazuma Eleven, espero que les guste...

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino Endo estaría con Kazemaru y la serie sería Yaoi xD

* * *

><p><strong>Noche de Tormenta<strong>

Un chico pelicrema se encontraba sumamente frustrado mirando de vez en cuando el gris y nublado cielo sobre él, porque no importaba cuantas horas llevara entrenando con Toramaru, la nueva tecnica no salía y lo peor de todo esto es que estaba conciente que era su culpa, no estaba concentrado ¿Cómo estarlo si su padre le había dicho que tenía que abandonar el futbol para irse a Alemania?, no quería... no quería dejar aquel deporte que tanto le gustaba, no quería dejar a los increíbles amigos que había hecho en el camino, pero por sobre todo... no quería perder a cierta persona de hermosa sonrisa y ojos gentiles...

Definitivamente el mundo de Shuuya Goenji se estaba llendo abajo...

- Este salió mejor, pronto lo lograremos - dijo entusiasta Toramaru, sacándolo del trance en el que estaba al recordar a aquel muchacho...

Llevaban días practicando aquella tecnica y nada, de hecho, sino fuera por la insistencia del menor se habría dado por vencido hace ya tiempo, lo intentaron nuevamente sin variar los resultados, pero no pasó mucho para que del cielo gris comenzara una pequeña llovizna que tardó aún menos en volverse una lluvia torrencial, pero aquello no era ningún problema para los jugadores que se encontraban en la cancha, ya habían practicado antes en aquellas condiciones, más los sentidos de Goenji se alertaron de pronto al oír el primer trueno que era como siempre perseguido por el relámpago, miró preocupado hacia el edificio que se encontraba cerca de la cancha, era hora de volver y Goenji tenía prisa...

- Es todo por hoy - dijo Goenji mientras se encaminaba fuera del campo..

- P-pero Goenji-san, es solo una pequeña tormenta, ya casi lo logramos y... - trató de convencer el estudiante de primaria...

- Si quierers seguir hazlo... pero solo - dijo cortante el goleador de fuego - Hasta mañana, Toramaru...

- Adiós, Goenji-san - susurró el menor con decepción al ver que el otro se iba sin más...

Goenji caminó a paso veloz por la instalaciones de Inazuma Japan, cuyo destino era el cuarto donde "él" debía estarlo esperando, una vez frente a la puerta entró buscando con la mirada a algún bulto cubierto en sábanas, encontrándolo fácilmente ya que este se lanzó a él en un cariñoso abrazo...

- ¡Shuuya! - exclamó el joven abrazándose con toda su fuerza al goleador de fuego...

- Ya estoy aquí... Shiro - dijo Goenji con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque no por eso menos sincera...

Shiro Fubuki, ese era el nombre de la persona que había logrado cautivar el corazon de aquel delantero, su hermoso ángel de nieve...

- Estas todo mojado, Shuuya, ¿Dónde estabas a estas horas? - preguntó curioso al más alto...

- Estaba entrenando la nueva técnica con Toramaru - dijo con simpleza separándose levemente - en cuanto escuché el primer trueno vine corriendo...

- Ya veo - musitó el defensa agachando levemente la cabeza...

Fubuki nunca había sido un tipo celoso, aunque eso fue sólo hasta que conoció al joven de primaria, Toramaru Utsunomiya... no quería admitirlo pero le molestaba un poco que quisiera estar tan cerca del pelicrema y eso aumentó un poco más cuando este practicamente obligó a SU NOVIO a crear una nueva técnica, pero también estaba conciente que tal vez sólo eran paranoías suyas y el pobre chico si sienta solo verdadera admiración por Goenji...

- Será mejor que te seques - dijo Fubuki con una sonrisa, aunque esta solo se mantuvo hasta que se oyó un trueno, haciendolo saltar levemente... - I-iré p-por una t-toalla...

- No te preocupes, yo lo haré - dijo el más alto, llevando al peliplata hacia la cama...

Una vez que logró acostar a Shiro, Goenji sacó una toalla del bolso de su novio y comenzó a secarse primero la cabeza mientras se sentaba en la cama y le hacia pequeños mimos en el cabellos a Fubuki, distrayéndolo de los truenos que aún resonaban y que seguramente tenían para mucho rato más, lentamente el delantero de fuego comenzó a desvertirse para secarse, logrando un sonrojo casi bestial en el pobre Fubuki al notar que ahora solo se encontraba en ropa interior...

- S-si necesitas ropa interior yo... - comenzó de decir apresuradamente Fubuki mientras seguía sonrojado...

- No es necesario... esta seco - respondió con simpleza - pero te agradecería un pantalón...

- Ah, claro, tengo un pijama de repuesto en el bolso... - dijo, levemente frustrado, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo...

- Gracias...

Goenji solo se colocó el pantalón de aquel pijama y se metió en la cama al lado de Fubuki, este rápidamente se abrazó a su torso desnudo sorprendiéndose de lo cálido de este a pesar de haber llegado empapado, el peliplata daba pequeños saltitos y se aferraba con fuerza cada vez que un trueno se oía en aquella habitación, el ojinegro al ver que su novio aún estaba algo tenso decidió distraerlo con lo primero que se le venía a la mente...

- ¿Y cómo has estado? - cabe decir que Shuuya Goenji nunca se caraterizó por iniciar conversaciones...

- ¿Eh?... ah, sí... Bien - respondió algo torpe el ojiazul.. - Hoy me llamó Someoka para preguntar como estaba el equipo...

Goenji inconscientemente se abrazó más a Fubuki, no es que le desagradara Someoka pero era bien sabido lo celoso que era el goleador de fuego con respecto a su novio...

- ¿Y él que te dijo? - preguntó con su habitual seriedad...

- Mmmm, pues que está entrenando mucho para volver con todos nosotros - respondió el más bajo - espero que pase pronto...

- ¿Lo extrañas? - preguntó con algo de brusquedad...

- Claro, es mi amigo... - respondió levantando la vista hacia el delantero - ¿tú no?...

Goenji miró los tranquilos ojos de Fubuki por unos segundos, para luego darle un pequeño beso en la frente, susurrando un "claro" y comenzar a acariciar los suaves cabellos del paliplata...

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana luego del entrenamiento? - preguntó el ojiazul

- Mmmm, es probable que me quede entrenando con Toramaru la nueva técnica ¿por? - preguntó el ojinegro...

- No, nada - susurró algo decaído, nuevamente el nombre del otro se hacía presente...

Hace ya tiempo que no tenían tiempo para ellos, en especial ahora con esto del FFI, de verdad le hubiera gustado pasar aunque sea una tarde con el delantero de fuego, pero bueno, al parecer ese día no sería por un buen tiempo... Goenji al ver esa triste expresión en su novio se quedó inquieto...

- Pero si necesitas algo puedo posponerlo - dijo Goenji...

- No, ve y entrena con Toramaru... - dijo más brusco de lo que él mismo esperaba...

- Estas celoso de Toramaru ¿no es así? - no era una pregunta era una afirmación...

Hubo un pequeño silencio, el cual fue roto por una pequeña risa de Goenji, sorprendiendo por completo a Fubiki, quien miró extrañado a su novio, ya que Shuuya no era de los que suelen reír y menos si es de la nada...

- ¿De qué te ries? - preguntó algo molesto el defensa ante la posibilidad de que se estuviera riendo de él...

- De tí... - respondió con sinceridad y simpleza...

- ¡¿Qué?...

Antes de que el chico de hielo tuviera alguna reacción Goenji lo envolvió en una abrazo quedando su boca cerca de su oído...

- perdón, pero me alegra saber que no soy el único celoso aquí... - susurró con una sonrisa... - pero sabes que yo solo te amo a tí, Shiro...

- Yo también te amo, Shuuya...

Se separaron levemente para darse un beso, donde el dominante era el chico de fuego, fue un beso suave y lento pero cargado de sentimientos por parte de ambos, una vez que se separaron Shiro notó que la sonrisa de Goenji seguía en su lugar, lo miró extrañado ¿por qué Goenji sonrié tanto ahora que sabe que él es levemente celoso? y que conste "levemente" porque no estaba dispuesto a admitir más que eso...

- Aunque Toramaru no esta mal, pero me acusarán de pedofilia - dijo en tono de analizarlo...

- ¡¿Que qué? - exclamó exaltado Shiro...

- Es broma - dijo el otro riendo, no podía evitarlo, ver a Fubuki celoso le causaba mucha gracia...

- Imbécil - soltó el más bajo sin ningún tipo de culpa, Goenji se estaba buscando un golpe...

- Lo siento, no pude evitarlo - se disculpó pasando los brazos por la cintura de Fubuki...

- Tienes un humor extraño - dijo el otro aún algo molesto - creo que nunca te había visto sonreír por tanto tiempo...

- supongo que es algo que solo tú puedes lograr...

Se quedaron en silencio, solo mirandose fijamente mientras que de fondo se oían las gotas chocar contra la ventana, los pensamientos de ambos volaron en distintas direcciones, Fubuki pensaba si decirle o no a Goenji si podían salir, mientras que los pensamientos de este otro iban un poco más lejos, concretamente en lo que le había dicho su padre hace ya algunos días "será tu último partido y te irás a Alemania", aquello logró que algo en su pecho se contrajera dolorosamente, no quería dejar a Fubuki y llevarlo con él era casi imposible... En medio de sus pensamientos llevó su mano hasta el rostro frente a él y comenzó a acariciar sus ahora sonrojadas mejillas, acercó su rostro e inició un nuevo beso, esta vez mucho más profundo, Fubuki al ver como el ojinegro profundizaba cada vez más el beso llevó los brazos hasta el cuello de este y se dejó hacer, una de las manos de Goenji se hallaba en la nuca de Shiro mientras que la otra le hacía suaves cariños en la espalda, se separaban cada cierto tiempo por la falta de aire, pero el delantero de fuego se ecargaba de volver a unir sus labios una y otra vez, Shiro daba pequeños suspiros al sentir su lengua danzar junto a la de su amante, mientras que Goenji pensaba que no habían labios más dulces que los del chico que se encontraba ahora bajo su cuerpo, junto al beso también venían pequeñas caricias y cortas palabras de afecto, finalmente los besos culminaron cuando ambos sentían que sus pulmones estaban completamente vacíos, se regalaron unas últimas caricias mientras se abrazaban, nunca llegan más lejos que eso, ya que aún no se sentían preparados para "pasar al siguiente nivel"y ambos estaban de acuerdo en esperar un poco más... Una vez que Fubuki recuperó su ritmo de respiración llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de Goenji...

- ¿En qué piensas? - preguntó al notar el semblante pensativo del otro...

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Goenji, quien no estaba seguro de decirle a Fubuki de su partida, la que aún era un secreto para todos, decidió esperar un poco, ya encontraría el momento para decirle... ahora solo quería estar con él...

- En que tengo que decirle a Toramaru que mañana no entrenaremos... - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al ojiazul - porque tengo pensado llevarte a un lugar...

- ¿A dónde? - preguntó Shiro curioso...

- Es una sorpresa... ahora vamos a dormir que mañana hay entrenamiento... - dijo el chico de fuego...

- Claro... Buenas noches, Shuuya - dijo el chico de hielo mientras se acomodaba en el pecho del otro...

- Buenas noches, Shiro...

Finalmente ambos jóvenes cayeron rendidos ante el sueño, sin notar que la tormenta ya había parado hace tan sólo unos instantes...

**Fin...**

* * *

><p>Exploté el sentido del humor de Goenji (?)<p>

Aunque creo que me quedó algo fail... D:

Espero que les haya gustado, se aceptan reviews, tomatazos, lo que sea su voluntad ^^


	2. Debo Confesarte Algo

Hi!

Siceramente esto iba a ser un one-shot, pero como me pidieron seguirlo, bueno... aquí lo tienen, espero que les guste ^^

En este fic encontrarán GoenjixFubuki... y unos leves EndoxKazemaru y HirotoxMidorikawa, aunque del último es la nada misma xD

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no es mio...

* * *

><p><strong>Debo confesarte algo<strong>

Goenji fue el primero en despertar cuando algunos rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana de la habitación, prohibiéndole volver a cerrar los ojos, buscó el reloj con la mirada, aún era temprano como para despertar a Fubuki, se acomodó sobre la cama mientras contemplaba el rostro niveo del otro, suave al tacto y hermoso a la vista, estaba seguro que no había nadie más perfecto que el chico que se encontraba ahora con él en la cama, los minutos pasaban y Goenji creyó que ya era hora de levantarse y volver a su cuarto, hoy no estaba dispuesto a responder preguntas incómodas por parte de sus amigos, se removió un poco para ergirse, logrando sin querer despertar a la persona junto a él...

- ¿Shuuya? - susurró mientras abría perezosamente un ojo - ¿pasa algo?...

- Iré a mi cuarto a vestirme... - dijo en voz baja - duerme un poco más...

El más pequeño asintió levemente antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y caer nuevamente dormido, Goenji terminó de levantarse y caminó rumbo a la puerta, dio un último vistazo a Fubuki y salió de allí con una sonrisa, aunque sinceramente no esperaba que al momento de salir se encontrara con la persona con la cual precisamente tenía que hablar hoy...

- ¿G-Goen-ji... san? - dijo levemente shockeado...

- Buenos días, Toramaru... - respondió con secillez...

Toramaru tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, Goenji acababa de salir del cuarto de Shiro Fubuki y como si eso fuera poco lo hacía vestido SOLO con el pantalón de un pijama que quizás ni siquiera era suyo...

- B-buenos días... - susurró moviendo su vista hacia cualquier otro lugar... - yo... voy al baño... con permiso...

Pero Toramaru no alcanzó ni a dar dos pasos cuando la voz del delantero de fuego resonó...

- Toramaru... - llamó para tener la atención del otro y una vez que la tuvo siguió - Esta tarde no entrenaremos la nueva técnica, tengo algo importante que hacer...

Goenji siguió su camino sin esperar alguna respuesta por parte del otro, Toramaru por su parte se quedó ahí, quieto, sin mover ni un solo músculo ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Goenji no iba a entrenar sabiendo que faltaban apenas unos días para el partido y la técnica aún no les había salido ni una sola vez?, no quería creerlo, por instinto miró hacia la puerta por donde había salido el delantero y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño en señal de enojo, sabía que Fubuki era la razón de aquello y eso lo molestaba aún más, siempre estaría después de él, estaba seguro que por más que luchara nunca conseguiría el lugar que tiene el defensa en estos momentos en el corazón de Goenji, le dolía, pero tenía que aceptar su triste realidad... _Su lucha había estado perdida aún antes de siquiera poder comenzarla_... Con pesar siguió su camino hacia el baño, pensando estúpidamente en que no debió haberse levantado temprano exactamente ese día...

- Goenji-san - susurró

Mientras tanto el antes mencionado Goenji se encontraba cambiandose al uniforme para entrenar, estaba decidido a decirle a Fubuki que dejaría el fútbol y se iría a Alemania, pero no podía evitar sentir un miedo terrible al pensar en alejarse de él, eran demasiados kilómetros de distancia y aún si mantuvieran su relación nadie le garantizaría que otra persona no intentara quitárselo en su ausencia, Fubuki era demasiado especial y perfecto como para estar solo y serle fiel, además que no se merecía estar esperándolo por quien sabe cuantos años... no sabía que hacer... ¿dejar ir a Shiro esta tarde o pedirle egoístamente que se quede a su lado?...

- ¿Qué me dirías si te preguntara eso, Shiro? - preguntó al vacío de su habitación, sin esperar verdaderamente una respuesta...

Salió una vez que comenzó a oír ruidos en los pasillos, señal que la mayoría ya estaba despierto, sin mayor prisa bajó a desayunar, encontrándose con sus compañeros de equipo, se sentó en su lugar habitual y "conversó" con sus amigos, aunque conversar era solo una expresión, debido a que este solo asentía o respondía con monosílabos a diferencia del capitán quien hablaba como si no hubiera un mañana, aunque extrañamente se calló de golpe al ver a entrar al defensa número 2 del equipo, Kazemaru, para luego dar una GRAN sonrisa...

- ¡Kazemaru, por aquí! - gritó Endo, haciendo señas para que se fuera a sentar con ellos...

El peliceleste al notar esto caminó hasta la mesa, la cual a simple vista parecía llena, pero de un momento a otro se hizo un espacio y lo más curioso de todo... junto al capitán... Goenji siempre se caracterizó por la gran percepción que tenía y para él estaba más que claro que Endo estaba enamorado de Kazemaru, solo que al parecer ni el mismo se daba cuenta de eso todavía... desayunó con toda la calma del mundo, esperando a que de un momento a otro apareciera Fubuki, pero de este ni rastro había todavía ¿se habría quedado dormido?, al rato Haruna fue a buscarlo y este dio las disculpas correspondientes por su retraso... Una vez terminado el desayuno fueron a entrenar, sus siguientes oponentes serían los "Fire Dragon" de Corea y se decía que eran muy fuertes, por lo cual el entrenamiento fue más duro de lo normal, los balones iban de un lado a otro en el amplio espacio del campo de fútbol, la mayoría estaba dando lo mejor de sí para garantizar la victoria, pero, si bien Goenji se estaba esforzando no estaba dando el 100% de su capacidad, estaba nervioso, ansioso, con miedo y así se mantuvo hasta el fin del entrenamiento...

- ¡Es todo por hoy! - gritó el entrenador Kudou a lo que no recibió respuesta debido a que los jugadores se encontraban en el suelo sin aliento...

Una vez terminaron de ducharse y vestirse, Goenji y Fubuki salieron de las instalaciones de Inazuma Japan con destino al lugar secreto pensado por el delantero...

- ¿A dónde vamos, Shuuya? - preguntó curioso el ojiazul...

- Ya lo verás...

Caminaron tranquilamente mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera, Shiro llevaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro, hace mucho que quería salir con Goenji de esa forma, tranquilos y sin pensar en los próximos partidos que seguirán, solo ellos... Llegaron al comienzo de un parque, donde Goenji pidió a Shiro que dejara vendarle los ojos, este aceptó extrañado, dejándose guiar por el goleador de fuego, el menor no tenía ni idea de en donde se encontraban, iba a preguntar pero sintió que se detenían, para luego dejar de sentir la venda sobre sus ojos...

- ¿Qué te parece? - preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa el ojinegro...

Shiro no dijo nada, solo sonrió ampliamente mientras contemplaba el maravillosos paisaje frente a él, se encontraban rodeados de árboles de cerezo, los cuales se veían aún más hermosos al estar floreciendo, muy cerca de ellos había un lago, pequeño, pero no por eso menos hermoso, el cual ahora tenían flotando en sus aguas algunas hojas de los cerezos...

- Es hermoso...

- Y aún no lo ha visto en la puesta de sol... - comentó Goenji...

- ¿Cómo es que conoces un lugar así?... - preguntó Fubuki...

- Solía venir aquí luego de visitar a Yuka en el hospital, de alguna forma lograba calmarme y pensar que despertaría pronto... - respondió el otro con un semblante levemente triste...

Fubuki se sintió mal, había metido la pata por curioso...

- Lo siento... no quería recordarte esas cosas - murmuró bajando la cabeza...

- No te preocupes, eso ya pasó - respondió Goenji

Se sentaron a la sombra de uno de los árboles, sumisos en un cómodo silencio, o al menos cómodo para el peliplata ya que Goenji se encontraba hecho un manojo de nervios al no saber como decirle a Fubuki lo de su partida...

- Shiro... - dijo armándose de valor

Fubuki alzó la vista al pelicrema, mostrando que le estaba prestando atención...

- Yo... tengo algo importante que decirte...

El silencio de Fubuki le insinuaba que continuara, pero no se sentía capaz, un nudo se instaló en su garganta a tal punto que creía que comenzaría a ahogarse dentro de poco, Fubuki al notar esto tomó la mano del delantero y entrelazó sus dedos, mientras que su mirada azul buscaba cariñosamente los oscuros y penetrantes ojos de Goenji...

- Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea... - expresó el chico de hielo una vez que logró el contacto visual que buscaba...

En ese instante Goenji se sintió incapaz de hablar, parpadear e incluso respirar, estaba perdido en la mirada del otro, debía decirle, pero dolía demasiado, ¿y si no lo volvía a ver? ¿qué haría?, en estos momentos la idea de llevarse a Shiro con él no parecía del todo mala, perder a Shiro era mil veces peor que dejar el soccer, todo lo que habían vivido juntos estaba a punto de irse al infierno, todo... reducido a nada...

- Shuuya... - escuchó como lo llamaba, sonaba sorprendido y... asustado - ¿Por qué estas llorando?...

No lo había notado pero ahí estaban, pequeñas y cristalinas lagrimas cayendo desde los oscuros ojos del pelicrema, Fubuki sin perder ni un solo segundo llevó su otra mano hasta la mejilla, intentando limpiar aquellas lagrimas... el peliplata comenzaba a desesperarse, no entendía que ocurría, todo parecía estar tan bien hace unos instantes ¿cómo habían llegado a esto?, a diferencia de Goenji, Fubuki jamás había tenido la oportunindad de ver a su novio llorar, nunca, en todo este tiempo... comenzó a tener miedo ¿qué podía ser tan grave? Intentó conectar sus miradas con desesperación, él también sentía que comenzaría a llorar de un momento a otro...

- Por favor, Shuuya... confía en mí... - pidió mirándolo a los ojos, suplicante... - ¿Qué sucede?

- Shiro... - susurró bajando la mirada...

Goenji no resistió más y se abrazó con fuerza a su novio, lo necesitaba cerca, los sollozos se hicieron levemente más fuertes, recuerda la última vez que lloró así, fue el día del accidente de su hermana, pero esa vez no había nadie quien lo consolara... Fubuki correspondió el abrazo con aún más fuerza, si bien no entendía el motivo por el cual el otro lloraba estaba dispuesto a permanecer a su lado hasta que se calmara, con una mano comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, mientras el otro decía cosas como _"No, no quiero... Shiro"_, pasados unos minutos lentamente Goenji comenzó a relajarse, su respiración se hizo más suave y sintió que el nudo en su garganta comenzaba a disminuir... se separó un poco de Fubuki, quien lo miraba preocupado...

- ¿Mejor? - preguntó el defensa en un susurro a lo que el delantero asintió levemente... - No te obligaré a decirme nada... ¿de acuerdo?...

Por un instante Shuuya Goenji se sintió un gran cobarde, había llorado y preocupado a Fubuki y aún así no era capaz de decirle que pasaba, no podía ser así, él merecía saber la verdad... torpemente limpió sus lagrimas y respiró hondo, estaba listo...

- Shiro... - comenzó, ahora sí, nadie lo detendría, ni siquiera su propio dolor - Mi padre... me dijo que tengo que dejar al equipo...

Fubuki miró confundido por unos instantes...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?... - un presentimiento le decía que no era nada bueno...

- El próximo partido será el último para mí... tengo que dejar el fútbol...

- P-pero... ¡¿Por qué? - El mundo de Fubuki comenzaba a tornarse oscuro...

- Porque... - respiró hondo - Porque me iré a estudiar a Alemania...

Fubuki se quedó quieto sientiendo como algo dentro de él se rompía... Todo lo que había soñado para ambos, todo un futuro para ellos, resumido a cenizas, ¿qué le había hecho al padre de Goenji? ¿Por qué quería separarlos?... Sintió los brazos del otro rodearle, ahora entendía el comportamiento de Shuuya, el porque no estaba concentrado en los entrenamientos, porque estaba tan callado y sobre todo entendía el motivo de su reciente llanto... Pero una pequeña idea pasó por la mente del menor logrando que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su rostro...

- Pero... eso no es tan terrible - dijo el ojiazul, sorprendiendo al otro...

- ¿Qué? - fue lo único que logró decir... ¿Cómo podía sonreírle así luego de enterarse? ¿No le dolía? ¿No le importaba?...

- Tu padre te pidió dejar el soccer, pero no te pidió dejarme a mí - dijo manteniendo su sonrisa - Y una vez que ganemos el FFI estudiaré mucho, pediré una beca para irme a Alemania y estaremos juntos de nuevo...

Goenji se quedó en silencio, aún sorprendido... Fubuki había sido capaz de ver una luz donde él solo veía oscuridad...

- Shuuya, por favor, espérame... sé que suena egoísta de mi parte pedirte eso ya que seguramente encontrarás mejores opciones en Alemania pero... - dijo antes de ser interrumpido por un pequeño beso...

- No es egoísta, en absoluto... - Por supuesto que no lo era, ya que él pensaba exactamente lo mismo con respecto a Fubuki... - Por supuesto que esperaré, todo el tiempo que sea necesario si es por estar contigo...

Funuki sonrió antes de lanzarse a los labios de su novio, nunca creyó necesitar un beso tanto como en este momento, Goenji, dejándose llevar por el momento recostó a Fubuki sobre el suelo cubierto de hojas de cerezo, no querían separarse, no ahora que sabían que tendrían que mantenerse lejos por tanto tiempo, la lengua del ojinegro se coló rápidamente en la boca del otro, mientras Fubuki pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del goleador, profundizando el beso, cada vez que terminaba uno comenzaba otro cada vez más apasionado, aunque se detuvieron cuando Fubuki sintió una mano colarse debajo de su polera...

- Shuuya... - susurró sonrojado intentando volver su respiración a la normalidad...

- Lo siento - se disculpó, aunque para ser honesto no estaba arrepentido en lo más mínimo... - me dejé llevar por el momento...

Se irguieron lentamente, Goenji abrazó por la espalda a Fubuki mientras apoyaba su propia espalda en el árbol, se daban pequeños cariños de vez en cuando y un que otro beso, con el paso del tiempo los colores del cielo comenzaron a cambiar, dando a conocer la asombrosa vista de la puesta de sol reflejado en el lago, un gran espectáculo para ambos jugadores...

- Tenías razón, es más hermoso ahora - dijo con una sonrisa Fubuki, sin quitar la vista de la escena...

Se quedaron allí hasta que dejaron de ver el sol, se levantaron, en silencio y tan tranquilos como llegaron emprendieron regreso al edificio de Inazuma Japan... tendrían que aprovechar cada instante juntos a partir de ahora y nadie se los iba a impedir...

- ¿Qué te parece si dormimos juntos? - soltó de pronto Goenji...

- ¡¿Ah?

- Dormir juntos en la misma cama... - respondió tranquilo - ¿en qué estabas pensando?

- E-en... ¡NADA! - gritó nervioso el ojiazul... por un instante creyó que el otro le estaba diciendo que hicieran... bueno... "Eso"...

- Mientes, no sabes mentir... - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa - Aún así ¿qué me dices?...

- C-claro, no hay problema... - susurró avergonzado... - Podemos dormir en mi cuarto si quieres...

- Perfecto... - dijo sonriente, acercándose levemente la oído de su pareja - Aunque si quieres hacer algo más que dormir no tendré problema... - susurró...

- ¡Pervertido! - gritó completamente sonrojado y con el ceño levemente fruncido...

- Podríamos jugar cartas o leer... ¿enserio en qué andas pensando? - preguntó divertido sabiendo que estaba molestando al menor... pero ver a Fubuki sonrojado no tenía precio...

- Pienso seriemente que te haré dormir en el suelo si no dejas de molestar - gruñó aún sonrojado pero verdaderamente molesto...

A Goenji por más que le gustara la cara sonrojada del otro no quería dormir en el suelo y Fubuki no era de los que bromeaban una vez que se enojaban...

- De acuerdo, lo siento - se disculpó el ojinegro...

- No lo sientes, mentiroso - dijo el otro finjiendo molestia mientras Goenji le sonreía...

Aquella noche durmieron juntos, esa y varias más hasta el día del partido, el último para Goenji... Ese fue uno de los partido más difíciles que ha tenido, pero ganaron, Goenji se sintió feliz, había llevado a sus amigos camino hacia el mundial... Fue junto a su hermana y su nana, ambas se veían felices por la victoria, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a su padre y aún más las palabras que le dijo...

- Aún necesitan tu fuerza, Shuuya, sigue jugando... - Y una vez dicho esto se fue...

Goenji no tenía palabras, escuchaba las felicitaciones de su pequeña hermana, seguido con la de Endo... estaba feliz, no dejaría el fútbol y podría quedarse con Fubuki, una vez que pensó en este recordó que se había lesionado junto con Tsunami... Cuando volvieron al edificio le dijeron que ni Fubuki ni Midorikawa estaban en condiciones de seguir con ellos y que en sus lugares habían llamado a Someoka y a Sakuma, notó el rostro preocupado de Hiroto, quien tenía la mirada fija en el centrocampista de cabello verde, seguramente debía estar sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que él al no poder seguir con esa persona... Aquella noche Goenji fue al cuarto de Fubuki, mañana partirían a la Isla Liocott y no lo vería en un tiempo...

- ¿En qué piensas? - preguntó tranquilamente Fubuki a la persona que se encontraba acostada junto a él...

- No puedo creer que a pesar de todo aún tengamos que separarnos...

- No pienses en eso... - dijo con dulzura, él tampoco quería eso - Ahora quiero que te concentres y ganes por los dos... ¿de acuerdo?...

El peliplata esbozó una sonrisa en señal de que todo estaba bien, esperando la respuesta del otro, Goenji por su parte nunca podría negarse a una sonrisa de su ángel...

- Por supuesto... - dijo para luego unir sus labios en un beso...

Quizás estarían separados por un tiempo, pero Fubuki podría regresar al equipo una vez que sus heridas mejoraran, ambos estaban seguros que terminarían jugando en el FFI y vencerían...

_Juntos, hasta el fin..._

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Y aquí termina este fic xDD<p>

Me he dado cuenta que me gusta experimentar con Goenji, ya lo he hecho reír, llorar y ser molesto con el pobre Fubuki xDDD...

Perdón si me quedó mal o extraño, no estoy muy segura de como lo terminé... o.o

Se aceptan Reviews, tomatazos, lo que sea su voluntad xD

Bye!


End file.
